


Stealing Skin, Shining Hearts

by vina_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vina_writes/pseuds/vina_writes
Summary: There are certainly unquantified perks to cuddling.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 31
Kudos: 911





	Stealing Skin, Shining Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a bit down lately, so I'm drowning myself in happy healthy drarry relationships. I hope this makes you smile just a little!

Harry lay on his back by the fire, the carpet under him prickling lightly at his arms. He ran a hand through his damp hair and absentmindedly shook off the wetness clinging to his skin. The soft scratch of Hermione’s quill sounded from his right, and he snorted every few moments as Seamus or Ron cracked some obscene joke about the new Defense Professor. 

“Wish Harry hadn’t broken the curse on the position,” Ron grumbled. “Now we’ve got to kick the old fart out ourselves.”

“Sorry Ron,” Harry said cheerfully. “Didn’t mean to kill off Voldemort. Honest mistake.”

“Oh, fuck off.” 

Harry shrugged, picking up his book and hefting it a little higher above his face. The position wasn’t exactly comfortable, but the story was just picking up and he didn’t feel like moving. 

“Do you suppose he had life insurance?” Seamus wondered. “Voldemort, I mean. Who do you think collected?”

“Seamus, don’t start,” Hermione sighed. 

“No Seamus, don’t stop,” Ron snickered. 

“Don’t stop what?” Draco had just popped through the portrait hole, and he came over to flop down on the carpet next to Harry. 

“Being an idiot,” Hermione supplied.

Draco hummed. “I’m not sure if it’s a matter of choice.”

“Sod off, Malfoy.” 

Three, four months ago, that would have sparked a sizable argument and a few eventual hexes. Now Draco just rolled his eyes and grinned unashamedly at Seamus, who flipped him the bird and turned back to study the chessboard laid out between him and Ron. Harry automatically stretched out one arm when Draco poked at it, letting the Slytherin rest his head in the crook of his shoulder.

“Reading anything interesting?” Draco asked. 

“Muggle book, adventure and vampires,” Harry said automatically, his eyes already back on the page. “You wouldn’t like it. It’s an action novel.”

“It’s a romance,” Hermione muttered. “Doused in a healthy bit of blood, is all.”

“It’s action, Hermione,” Harry snapped. He could almost hear her shrug. 

“Didn’t take you for a romantic,” Draco whispered conspiratorially against Harry’s jumper. “Shall I ask Pansy for a few recommendations for you?”

“I’d never speak to you again if you did.”

Draco’s soft laugh was muffled as he pressed closer to Harry’s side. That’s one thing he hadn’t been prepared for when he finally extended a new offer of friendship to Draco— how tactile he was. In the hallways and classrooms Draco rarely even shook hands with his classmates, but in the privacy of the common room he might as well have used Harry and Pansy instead of chairs or a couch. Even Ron had gotten the startling treatment of having Draco fall asleep on his shoulder— he stayed so tense the entire time he’d ended up having to go to Pomfrey for soreness, and no one had let him live it down. 

“Your hair’s wet,” Draco commented just then. 

“I took a shower. We went down to visit Hagrid and then went flying.”

“You do know what we call it when water falls from the sky, don’t you Potter? You know we stay inside when that happens?”

“You know we stay quiet when someone’s reading, don’t you?” Harry tried to frown, but he only barely succeeded in keeping the smile off his face. Draco seemed to be doing that to him more and more often lately— Harry’s cheeks always hurt after spending time with him. He wondered if it was possible to smile too much. 

He still poked Draco in the side for good measure, just to feel him squirm. He settled back down with a huff and Harry found his spot on the page again. Draco’s soft shirt was riding up over his stomach, and Harry unconsciously let his fingers linger over the warm skin, tracing gently. With the heat from the fire on his other side he could just feel the beginnings of sleep tugging at his muscles. 

He felt peaceful, wonderfully, boringly domestic, for the first time in what felt like months until—

“What the bloody fuck?! ”

Draco jumped at Ron’s screech, hitting his head on the corner of Harry’s chin, and they both groaned. 

“ _What_ , Ronald?” Hermione hissed. A splotch of ink was spreading across her half-finished essay and she looked perfectly livid. 

But Ron was sputtering and pointing, his face quickly turning a frightening shade of red. 

“You— Harry— with the— you, Merlin’s saggy tits, you and—”

“Oh, spit it out already,” Hermione glared as she siphoned the excess ink off her parchment. “And next time don’t you dare scream like that, it’s completely—” she froze, her eyes on Draco. “Oh my.”

And Harry would have retorted, would have asked them both what exactly was so catastrophic about that particular section of Draco’s shirt, but just then he looked down. Down to where his fingers had been drawing idle patterns on Draco’s stomach, and Draco’s skin was glowing. 

Not just glowing— lighting up. Faintly, like a soft pearlescent shimmer across the milky white, but still stark against the darkness of the carpet. Little whorls of light followed the path Harry’s hand had taken, spiraling in spotted patterns over Draco’s side, looping once around his navel and dipping teasingly under the edge of his shirt. 

“Oh.” Draco breathed. 

“How have we never noticed?” Harry finally managed. His mind was in utter turmoil, but his voice was steady and surprisingly coherent. His mouth seemed to be taking over while he stared. 

“We must not have touched,” Draco replied softly. “I thought we had.”

“You’re always on him,” Seamus cut in. “There’s no way you haven’t. You’re attached at the bleeding hip.”

“But they haven’t,” Hermione said. She shook her head slowly. “It’s always through clothes, or hair. I don’t think they’ve ever touched skin-to-skin.”

Ron was still gasping and choking, but Harry was hardly listening. His mouth seemed to have finally slowed to the pace his brain was at, or his brain must have caught up with his mouth, because he was finally speechless. Draco pushed up on an arm to lean over him. When he reached out to brush his hand across Harry’s cheek, Harry let him, feeling a soft tickle of warmth glowing on his skin. Draco’s grey eyes lit up.

“May I kiss you?” He asked sweetly. How could Harry say no?

Draco kissed him quietly, softly. When he pulled back Harry had just enough time to see the sparkle of magic across his lips before he pulled Draco back down. 

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering, no, Harry is NOT reading Twilight. I imagine he's reading The Immortal Rules, which is one of the best vampire books of all time and most definitely still a romance, whether Harry likes is or not ;)
> 
> I'm back in a soulmates/bonding phase, if you haven't guessed. Please leave kudos or a comment if you'd like :)


End file.
